La Mañana Siguiente
by raidene
Summary: ¡Te mandaré un mensaje con los pros de salir con Sakura-Chan! .::A.U. & One-Shot


**¡Hola! Tenía pensado esta historia desde hace uuuh… y hoy me dije a mi misma, "Ya es hora de sacarla de tu cabeza" y así fue. Espero que les guste.**

 **ACLARACIONES:**

 **Advertencia: Universo Alterno**

 **Parejas: SasuSaku, leve NaruHina**

 _ **Las itálicas son para recalcar alguna palabra**_

 **ONE SHOT** **. Todo es desde el punto de vista de Sasuke.**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **QUEDA PROHIBIDO PUBLICAR MI HISTORIA SIN MI PERMISO, ESTO INCLUYE RE-ADAPTARLA CON OTROS PERSONAJES O CONVERTIRLOS A DOJINSHIS. SI VEN ESTA HISTORIA PUBLICADA EN ALGÚN OTRO LUGAR QUE NO SEA EN MI CUENTA DE FANFICTION O MI CUENTA DE TUMBLR, FAVOR DE NOTIFICARME, GRACIAS.**

* * *

La alarma del celular resonaba por todo su cuarto, Sasuke había decidido tomar unos cinco minutos más para dormir, pero esa jodida alarma no lo dejaba descansar tranquilo. Resignado se levantó pesadamente de la cama y desbloqueo la pantalla de su teléfono para callar ese jodido sonido de una vez.

Con un ojo cerrado y el otro con visibilidad nublosa checo las notificaciones de su celular, todos eran mensajes del idiota de su mejor amigo que siempre tenía problemas para dormir y usualmente le mandaba mensajes a Sasuke para distraerse. Por supuesto, a Sasuke le importaba poco, así que él dormía a pesar de la insistencia de su amigo. Bostezo. Levantarse temprano para ir al instituto era su mayor martirio.

Se demoró un poco más de lo habitual dentro de la ducha ya que tuvo que rasurarse, no es como si le saliera mucho bigote o barba, pero le era molesto que le saliera todo desigual, y un mostacho no se veía bien en él.

Después de unos minutos se apareció por la cocina de su casa completamente listo para desayunar y esperar a que Naruto pasará por su residencia para irse caminando juntos a la preparatoria. A veces se preguntaba porque seguía haciendo eso, ya que su amigo o llegaba muy temprano o se demoraba demasiado tiempo, ambas cosas eran molestas para Sasuke, pero era algo que hacían desde la primaria y era ese tipo de tradiciones que simplemente no se pueden quebrantar.

― Buenos días Sasuke-Chan ― Dijo su hermano mayor desde la mesa de la cocina.

Sasuke gruñó. Itachi ya se encontraba desayunando panqueques y café, mientras leía el periódico, Sasuke no entendía como Itachi organizaba su tiempo para hacerse cargo de la casa, ir a la universidad y desarrollar un papel de pseudo-padre para el – aunque Sasuke no lo admitiría -, Itachi tendría que ser un tipo de súper humano.

Si, Itachi se hacía cargo de la casa y de Sasuke debido a que sus papás no vivían con ellos, cuando la empresa de los Uchihas tuvo éxito hace un año, sus papás se vieron en la necesidad de mudarse a la capital, por supuesto que los hermanos se negaron rotundamente, ellos ya tenían hecha su vida en Konoha, entonces quedaron a cargo de la casa con la condición de que sus padres los visitarían cada dos semanas o viceversa.

Sasuke gruñó molesto al notar que el plato de Itachi era el único servido en la mesa.

― ¿No hay panqueques para mí?

Itachi suspiró cansado ― Sasuke-Chan, ya estás muy grande como para exigir desayuno. Podrías hacértelo tu solo.

Sasuke torció la boca, Itachi tenía razón, Sasuke podría prepararse sus propias comidas, pero de todas las cualidades que poseía Sasuke la cocina no era una de ellas.

― Pero suerte la tuya que me tienes a tu lado para que yo te pueda atender, Sasuke-Chan ― Decía Itachi con cariño mientras golpeaba la frente de Sasuke levemente.

Sasuke se llevó la mano a su frente donde Itachi le había golpeado, aguantaría todas las tonterías de Itachi y sus molestos sufijos mientras lo alimentara con su – deliciosa- comida.

― Tada~ ― Decía Itachi mientras colocaba unos panqueques para Sasuke en la mesa ― ¿Realmente pensabas que no te cocinaría unos deliciosos panqueques? Eres tonto, hermano menor.

Itachi sonrió divertido y Sasuke le dedicó una mirada asesina. Por supuesto, por dentro se sentía aliviado de que Itachi siguiera dispuesto a servirle desayuno.

El transcurso del desayuno fue tranquilo, Itachi le hablaba de las necesidades de la casa y de que pronto tendrían que ir a hacer las compras. Sasuke odiaba hacer las compras con Itachi, perdían mucho tiempo en el súper debido a que Itachi no era bueno tomando ese tipo de decisiones, su hermano mayor se dejaba vencer por la mercadotecnia.

― _Sasuke, ayúdame a elegir entre estos detergentes, la semana pasada compre de esté ― Apuntaba con su dedo índice a un producto azul ― Y si es muy bueno, pero vi un comercial en la tele sobre esté producto ― Apunto con su dedo índice a un producto morado ― Y dicen que deja la tela muy suave y tiene aroma a lavanda y…_

― Sasuke, cuéntame, ¿No te llama la atención ninguna chica?

Mierda, Itachi ya había comenzado con la charla, ¿no era muy temprano para hablar de eso?

El sonido del timbre se hizo presente y Sasuke agradeció por la existencia de Naruto. Sasuke se dirigió al baño para lavarse rápidamente los dientes mientras que Itachi se fue a la puerta principal para recibir a Naruto.

― ¡Hola Naruto! ¿Ya desayunaste?

― ¡Hola Itachi! ― Naruto saludo con su típico animo ― Desayuné un buen plato de Ramen.

Itachi alzó una ceja ― No creo que a eso se le pueda considerar desayuno…

― Vámonos ya Naruto ― Decía Sasuke mientras salía por la puerta, no quería que Itachi se pusiera en un plan parental con Naruto

Naruto miró a Sasuke confundido y asintió.

― Esta bien, que tengan un buen día ― Se despidió Itachi ― ¡Ah! Y Naruto, puedes venir a desayunar cuando quieras ― Grito desde el marco de la puerta.

― Muchas gracias Itachi ― Gritó Naruto desde la esquina de la cuadra.

Naruto apresuro su paso para alcanzar a Sasuke.

― ¿Por qué vas con tanta prisa?

― Porque ya vamos tarde a la escuela, además todavía tenemos que pasar por la casa de Sakura.

― No te preocupes Teme, adelante el reloj de tu celular para que despertarás más temprano.

Sasuke paró en seco ― ¿Qué hiciste qué?

― ¡Eso te pasa por ignorar mis mensajes! ― Naruto sacó la lengua

Sasuke le iba a gritar los insultos de su vida pero Naruto lo interrumpió apuntando a una figura rosa.

― ¡Mira! Es Sakura-Chan

Naruto se adelantó a Sasuke y llegó tan rápido a la puerta de Sakura que parecía un correcaminos.

― Buenos días Naruto ― Saludó Sakura mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa.

― Buen día Sakura-Chan

Sasuke se reincorporó con los demás y la pelirosa le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

― Buenos días Sasuke-Kun…

― Buenos días…

Sasuke desvío su mirada, odiaba mirar fijamente a Sakura por mucho tiempo, algo siempre acababa mal para él, ya fuera que la pelirosa se sonrojara hasta las orejas o alguien lo cachará y comenzará a hacerle carrilla. Y el detestaba la burla.

― ¿Cómo es que te levantaste tan temprano? ― Preguntó Sasuke.

Si Sasuke recordaba bien, siempre solían esperar a la pelirosa por lo menos diez minutos.

Sakura sonrío al pensar que Sasuke se fijó en ese detalle ― Naruto me pidió que me levantará temprano para llegar a tiempo y poder sentarse a un lado de Hinata.

Sasuke volvió a mirar a Naruto con un instinto asesino, el rubio sonrió con su típica sonrisa zorruna. Apenas llevaba una semana de novio con la Hyuga y no dejaba de hablar de ella. Ya lo tenía hasta la coronilla.

Lo peor es que Hinata era de las mejores amigas de Sakura, así que cuando estaba con Naruto solo hablaban de ella, y no es como si a Sasuke le interesará mucho el tema.

― … Sakura-Chan, hoy cumplimos una semana y necesito buscarle un regalo de aniversario.

― Cumplen una semana de novios, no un año Naruto, no te preocupes.

― … ¡Pero Sakura-Chan!, ¡No creo que comprendas la importancia del asunto!

Mientras Sasuke ignoraba la conversación entre Sakura y Naruto se dedicó a observar a la Haruno, siempre iba al instituto de la misma manera, sus calcetas impecablemente blancas las llevaba hasta por debajo de la rodilla, su falda quizás estuviera a unos cuatro dedos por encima de la misma, siempre llevaba una blusa blanco por debajo de la blusa escolar para que no se le transparentara, además de siempre estar fajada y con todos los botones bien puestos, excepto los primeros dos, ya que si se los abrochaba se estaría ahorcando así misma.

Siempre tenía sus zapatos bien boleados, su cabello le llevaba por debajo de los hombros y se lo peinaba en una media cola, provocando que su rostro se viera más limpio, no usaba mucho maquillaje, sólo una vez vio cómo se ponía "esa cosa para las pestañas", llevaba un collar puesto el cual tenía la letra "S" en dorado y su pulsera de la amistad, la cual Hinata e Ino tenían una réplica exacta.

Llevaba su mochila color verde la cual tenía un parche de su banda favorita y un accesorio de un conejito que caía de su zipper.

Conocía a Sakura quizás mejor de lo que conocía a Naruto, era el único ente femenino con el cual hacía contacto ― además de su madre – también de ser una persona muy fácil de leer para él. Sasuke reconocía que Sakura era una persona inteligente – quizás tan inteligente como el – pero también es sensible y juguetona, es mala para los deportes pero es competitiva, a veces es molesta e irritante, sobre todo cuando discute con Naruto, pero no la juzga por eso, todos son molestos e irritantes cuando discuten con Naruto.

Sobre todo, Sasuke estaba consciente que Sakura está perdidamente enamorada de él desde los seis años. Pero intentaba ignorar esa cuestión, media población femenil del instituto juran estar enamoradas de él.

― ¿Tú qué opinas Sasuke-Kun? ― Sakura interrumpió los pensamientos de Sasuke.

Pero al notar que Sasuke no prestó ni la más mínima atención a su discusión con Naruto le explicó:

― ¿Naruto le debería de regalar algo a Hinata por cumplir una semana? ¿O sólo debería de invitarla a cenar?

Naruto miro expectante a Sasuke. Sasuke se sintió irritado, él no quería gastar sus pensamientos en esas estupideces de Naruto.

― Que la invite a cenar ― Dijo finalmente, para acabar con ese estúpido tema.

Sakura sonrío victoriosa y Naruto torció su boca.

― ¿Debería de invitarla a algún lugar lujoso o al puesto de ramen?

Sasuke rodó los ojos, ahí iban a comenzar de nuevo…

Para suerte del Uchiha ya habían llegado al instituto, Naruto entró apresurado para sentarse al lado de su novia, Sasuke y Sakura caminaron con un poco más de tranquilidad. Y aunque no intercambiaron ninguna palabra, Sasuke podía sentir el nerviosismo de Sakura y eso lo estresaba, así que agradeció cuando entraron al salón.

Al entrar Sakura se apresuró a ir a saludar a su grupo de amigas, Sasuke sólo se concentró en ir a sentarse a su mesabanco y colocarse sus audífonos para ignorar a todos. Al buscar en su bolsillo sus audífonos se dio cuenta que los olvidó, todo por la culpa de Itachi y Naruto.

Suspiro pesadamente, hoy sería un día muy largo…

Las primeras horas fueron las más aburridas, inglés, ética e historia, casualmente esas eran las materias en donde más se destacaba Sakura, a Sasuke sólo le interesaba cálculo y física, sus materias favoritas y las materias donde menos participaba Sakura, a Sasuke se le daban más los números que a Sakura, y Naruto… Naruto sólo se destacaba en el almuerzo.

La cuarta hora era física, con el maestro Hatake Kakashi, el único maestro por el cual Sasuke sentía un poco de respeto, debido a que a sus treinta años ya contaba con un doctorado en física. Sasuke se preguntaba porque mal gastaba su tiempo enseñándoles física a adolescentes que no les interesaba la materia, cuando podría estar investigando y convirtiéndose en un científico exitoso. Kakashi le ha respondido que siempre le ha interesado enseñarle a los "menos afortunados".

― Les dejaré esta tarea para que la resuelvan en equipo.

Todo el salón rezongó. Cuando Kakashi dejaba tareas en equipo significaba que los ejercicios que dejará iban a estar tan difíciles que tendrían que resolverlos no sólo con ayuda de algún otro compañero, si no de internet, de libros y de Dios.

Sakura se giró para mirar a Sasuke cuando Kakashi dijo la palabra "equipo". Ellos tenían que ser un equipo desde que Naruto y Hinata eran novios. Sasuke suspiró. Adiós a su siesta de la tarde.

Cuando llegó la hora de la almuerzo se juntó en una mesa llena de sus compañeros, entre ellos, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Sai e Ino. Naruto y Hinata llegaron después de unos minutos.

― ¿A caso alguien tuvo sesión de besos? ― Dijo Ino con una sonrisa burlona. Hinata se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

― ¿Apoco ya diste tu primer beso? ― Respondió Naruto mientras se sentaba junto con Hinata.

― Eso y más ― Replico Sai mientras rodeaba a Ino con su brazo.

Sasuke sólo quería tomar su jugo de manzana tranquilo, pero al parecer ya empezarían a hablar de cosas pervertidas.

― Hablando de labios vírgenes… ― Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa malévola mientras todos se giraban a ver quién se acercaba.

Sakura venía cargando dos libros gordos, al parecer venía de la biblioteca, se acercó a Sasuke animadamente.

― Sasuke-Kun, ya me pasé por la biblioteca y encontré estos maravillosos libros que nos van a poder ayudar con la tarea de Kakashi ― Sasuke arrugó la nariz, no le gustaba que Sakura le llamará por su nombre a su maestro ― ¿Podrías venir a mi casa está tarde a las cinco?

― De acuerdo.

Sakura le sonrió a Sasuke y se dispuso a sentarse donde Ino le guardaba su lugar. Kiba se giró a mirarla y le preguntó:

― Y cuéntanos Sakura-Chan, ¿ya diste tu primer beso?

Sakura frunció el ceño ― Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Kiba sonrió ― Ya sabes que sigo disponible para ti, y no sólo para enseñarte sobre besos…

― Jamás me rebajaría a tu nivel ― Decía Sakura mientras abría bruscamente su lata de refresco.

― Ya déjala en paz Kiba ― Dijo Ino ― No puede ser que estés tan desesperado como para estar molestando durante el almuerzo.

Sasuke dentro de su mente le dio la razón a Ino, Kiba constantemente le mandaba indirectas a Sakura sobre ese tipo de temas, y eso ya comenzaba a ser una molestia para él.

― Chouji, creo que hay un bicho en tu sándwich ― Dijo Shikamaru

Chouji soltó su sándwich de golpe, mientras sacaba su lengua y lanzaba agua sobre ella. Shino se acercó al sándwich y dejo que el pequeño bicho se le subiera por su dedo índice.

― Carlos, te he estado buscando.

Todos miraron extrañados a Shino.

Después del almuerzo siguieron las clases tan aburridas como las anteriores, excepto la última, Cálculo, pero Sasuke se topó con unas integrales que no podía resolver fácilmente. Sakura se acercó a su mesabanco y le explicó. ¿Cómo es que ella podía saber más de integrales por fracciones parciales que él?

― He estado estudiando de vídeos de _Youtube_ ― Se explicó Sakura al ver el rostro de confusión de Sasuke.

― Gracias por la ayuda ― Dijo Sasuke al levantarse a revisar su trabajo.

Por fin había terminado el día escolar, Sasuke se encontraba de regreso a su casa junto con Naruto y Sakura, quienes seguían discutiendo sobre el "aniversario de semana" de Naruto.

Al acercarse a la casa de la Haruno, ella se volteo hacía Sasuke y dijo:

― Sasuke-Kun, por favor, se puntual. Recuerda que las veces que no has venido no he podido terminar los trabajos yo sola y por lo tanto sacamos una calificación baja. Así que por favor, pon una alarma de ser necesario.

Sasuke asintió y sacó su celular mientras programaba una alarma quince minutos antes de las cinco de la tarde ― ¿Feliz?

Sakura sonrió y asintió animadamente. Se despidió de Naruto y de Sasuke y entró corriendo a su casa.

― Entonces… ¿Tu y Sakura por la tarde, eh? ― Dijo Naruto con un tono pícaro.

― No empieces ― Dijo Sasuke en seco mientras retomaba la caminata.

― En serio Teme, ¿Cuándo vas a corresponder a sus sentimientos?

Sasuke frunció el ceño ― Lo dices como si sintiera lo mismo por ella.

Naruto se encogió de hombros ― Es a la única chica a la que le hablas.

― Es solo una amiga así que cierra la boca.

Naruto continúo hablando de Sakura pero Sasuke decidió ignorarlo. A su vez las palabras de Naruto resonaron en su mente "¿Cuándo vas a corresponder a sus sentimientos?" ¿A caso era por qué Sasuke dio algún indicio de que le gustará Sakura? ¿O nada más era por el estúpido de factor de que era la única mujer con la que hablaba?

Si bien, era cierto, Sakura era la única mujer con la que se llevaba, e inclusive a veces tenía _sueños_ donde dudaba que lo que sintiera por ella fuera solo amistad, pero de nuevo, todo tenía una explicación razonable: Sakura era la única mujer con la que hablaba

Definitivamente en estos días ya no puedes intercambiar una conversación con una persona porque resulta que te gusta.

― ¡Te mandaré un mensaje con los pros de salir con Sakura-Chan! ― Gritó Naruto desde el pavimento. Sasuke estrello la puerta de su casa.

Sasuke se asomó por la cocina y no había ningún rastro de Itachi, más que una nota en la mesa de la cocina.

" _Llegaré tarde hoy, te dejé dinero debajo de la jarra de las galletas. Ordena pizza de carnes frías… no le agregues champiñones por favor._

 _\- Itachi"_

Y un montón de caritas felices junto con una carita amargada la cual tenía una flecha que decía "Sasuke". Sasuke gruño y tiro la nota. Carnes frías con champiñones era su pizza favorita pero a Itachi no le gustaban los champiñones y era tan ridículo que no ponía de su parte en simplemente quitarle los champiñones a sus rebanadas de pizza. Suspiro. Todavía no tenía hambre así que no se preocuparía por eso. Además, ¿Por qué Itachi dejaba notas en la mesa si bien podría mandarle un mensaje de texto? Definitivamente nunca terminaría por comprender a su hermano…

Se dirigió a su habitación a dormir un poco, esas noches de desvelarse jugando online pronto tendrían que acabar, o si no sus notas escolares bajarían y de seguro sus padres intentarían llevárselo a la capital debido a la incompetencia de Itachi, claro que le gustaría ver a Itachi regañado por sus padres pero no le agradaba para nada la idea de vivir en la capital.

Su bolsillo vibro y Sasuke reviso su celular, era un mensaje de su dobe amigo:

" _Pros de salir con Sakura-Chan: Tiene un bonito cabello rosa"_

Sasuke miró el texto y ni si quiera se molestó en responder, lanzó su celular suavemente hacía su cama y buscó ropa limpia para ponerse, sólo iba a dormir antes de ir a casa de Sakura, pero seguir con el uniforme escolar dentro de su casa le causaba disgusto. Era como estar fuera de la cárcel y seguir vistiendo de caqui.

Se puso lo primero que encontró y se lanzó a su cama. Su celular volvió a vibrar, era otro texto de Naruto:

" _Pros de salir con Sakura-Chan: Es súper inteligente"_

Sasuke arqueo una ceja, ¿Para qué quería una mujer inteligente a su lado si con su inteligencia bastaba? Al minuto otro mensaje de texto se hizo presente.

" _Te ha esperado toda su vida y se ha guardado para ti"_

¿Qué quería decir Naruto con eso? Quizás ese no sería un pro, ¿Por qué el habría de querer a una mujer inexperta en todos los temas?

Sasuke estaba cerrando sus ojos cuando otro mensaje de texto lo interrumpió:

" _Sakura-Chan te ama y es la única persona que te soporta a pesar de que seas una pésima persona, ¡de veras! =¬3¬="_

Sasuke frunció el ceño y tras eso comenzó a escribir:

" _Deja de estarme jodiendo, y ODIO cuando usas emoticones, Usurantonkachi"_

Sasuke le quitó el sonido a su celular y lo colocó en su mesita de noche, dispuesto a dormir como si su vida dependiese de ello. Cerró los ojos lentamente y dejo que Morfeo lo acunara entre sus brazos.

― ¡Sasuke-Chan, levántate! ― Sasuke sintió como lo sacudían ― Se te va a hacer tarde.

Sasuke abrió pesadamente los ojos y divisó a Itachi a su lado.

― Mierda, Itachi ya llegó y yo no pedí la pizza ― Pensó Sasuke.

― Tus panqueques se van a enfríar ― Sonrió Itachi

― ¿Panqueques? ― Se preguntó Sasuke, quien estiró su brazo para agarrar su celular, que marcaba las 6:20 a.m.

― ¡Mierda! ― Pensó Sasuke ― ¿Cómo es que pude dormir hasta la mañana siguiente?

Sasuke se levantó de golpe y se duchó tan rápido como pudo, lo bueno es que no tuvo la necesidad de rasurarse, y a penas se sentó a probar un poco de los deliciosos panqueques de Itachi.

― Te llamaron por teléfono a la casa anoche Sasuke-Chan ― Dijo Itachi mientras leía el periódico ― Era Sakura, algo de una tarea…

¡Mierda! Sasuke se había olvidado por completo de eso, Sakura estaría enojada – y con razón – tendría que pensar en una buena excusa, o algo con que recompensarla, o quizás podrían terminar la tarea de Kakashi antes de su clase, aunque eso era imposible.

Llamaron el timbre y Sasuke corrió tan rápido como pudo para lavarse los dientes, Itachi estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta pero Sasuke llegó antes que él.

― Hasta al rato ― Se despidió Sasuke mientras cerraba la puerta, Itachi se quedó parpadeando.

― Teme, hoy te ves más jodido que nunca ― Dijo Naruto al verlo.

― Hn.

Sasuke y Naruto caminaron hacía la casa de Sakura como cada mañana, Naruto le reclamaba a Sasuke sobre que no correspondía a sus mensajes de texto y también por qué no se conectó a jugar a noche.

― Me quedé dormido toda la tarde, dobe ― Dijo Sasuke ― Ni si quiera fui a la casa de Sakura a hacer la tarea de Kakashi.

Naruto sonrió ― No creo que vayas a tener problemas por eso.

Sasuke alzó una ceja. Estuvo a punto de replicarle pero se dio cuenta que ambos habían llegado a la casa de Sakura. Genial, ahora tendría que pensar en una buena excusa para justificar su falta de ayer en la tarde.

― Oh, ¡Buenos días Sakura-Chan! ― Naruto saludó a Sakura interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sasuke, Sasuke se giró a verla y se sorprendió con lo que se topó.

― Buenos días Naruto, Sasuke ― Sakura sonrió.

Sakura traía su cabello largo hasta la cintura, así como cuando tenía doce. Sasuke alzó una ceja.

― ¿Qué sucede Sasuke? ― Preguntó Sakura ― Son sólo extensiones, extrañaba mi cabello largo.

― Te ves muy linda Sakura-Chan ― Sonrió Naruto

― Muchas gracias Naruto ― Sakura estiro la mejilla de Naruto juguetonamente.

― Sakura, con lo de la tarea de Kakashi, yo…

― No te preocupes Sasuke ― Sakura sonrió confiadamente ― Eso ya lo tengo resuelto ― Y tras eso guiño su ojo.

Sasuke volvió a arquear su ceja, todos comenzaron a caminar. Se dedicó a reevaluar a Sakura, no sólo tenía su cabello largo, sus calcetas estaban hasta el tobillo – lo más probable sería que le llamaran la atención en la escuela –, su falda estaba más corta de lo normal, tanto que no podía calcular que tan corta estaba, su camisa escolar se le transparentaba dejando ver su sostén rosa – aunque tenías que ser muy observador para notar esto -, llevaba una sombra en sus ojos color café y un poco de colorete en las mejillas, su mochila ya no tenía aquel accesorio de conejito.

Sasuke no sabía porque pero se sentía incómodo, le disgustaba todo lo que estaba viendo en Sakura, inclusive se sentía extraño pensando que Sakura llevaba cabello falso sobre si, aunque eso no se notará. Quizás todo esto era psicológico.

Llegaron a la escuela y Naruto se volvió a apresurar para sentarse al lado de su novia, Sakura y Sasuke caminaron juntos hasta el salón, pero esta vez no era en silencio como acostumbraban, Sakura saludaba a todos los chicos que se le cruzaban por enfrente, incluso algunos le dedicaban miradas indecentes y eso no parecía molestarle a la pelirosa. Pero si al Uchiha.

Entraron al salón y Sakura fue a saludar a su grupo de amigas como de costumbre, Sasuke se limitó a sentarse en su mesabanco. Hoy no tenía un buen presentimiento sobre este día.

Pasaron las clases y Sakura no era tan participativa como de costumbre, cuando sonaba el timbre y todos se distraían para platicar entre sí, Sakura se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a los profesores para charlar u ofrecerse a cargar sus maletines, Sakura charlaba mucho con ellos en especial si eran hombres.

Llegó la hora de la clase de Kakashi, quien estaba recogiendo la tarea llamando a cada estudiante por orden alfabético.

― Haruno.

Sakura se levantó y camino lentamente hasta el escritorio de Kakashi. Sasuke solo veía como caminaba diferente a como normalmente lo hacía. Sakura movía un poco más sus caderas y rozaba sus piernas suavemente, se paró frente a Kakashi y le deslizo lentamente la tarea, tras eso soltó una risita y regresó a su asiento.

Sasuke cada vez se sentía más incómodo con la nueva actitud de Sakura, pero parecía que él era el único en notarlo, nadie en el salón hacía un comentario al respecto, ni si quiera sus amigas quien conversaban con ella alegremente entre clases.

Al finalizar la clase de Kakashi, Sakura se levantó y se dirigió hacía Kakashi, quien se encontraba borrando el pizarrón. Sasuke no podía oír pero a juzgar por el lenguaje corporal de Sakura definitivamente le estaba coqueteando a su maestro, Sakura enredaba su cabello entre sus dedos, se reía de todo lo que Kakashi le decía, movía su cuerpo con gracia y de vez en cuando rozaba el cuerpo de Kakashi tan levemente que a penas Sasuke lo podía ver.

¿Qué jodidos le estaba pasando a Sakura? ¿Desde cuándo se rebajaba a eso para sacar buenas calificaciones? Sakura siempre había sido una persona que se valía de su inteligencia para seguir adelante, y eso era algo que Sasuke admiraba y respetaba – en secreto -. Si por algo le daba crédito a Sakura era porque todo lo que ella obtenía era por mérito propio, jamás por andar haciendo "la barba" o coqueteándole a los maestros.

Sasuke no sabía si podría aguantarse las ganas de decir algo. Su desesperación también era causada debido a que todos lo tomaban a la ligera, es más, el no creía que los demás si quiera se hubiesen dado cuenta. Ni si quiera Naruto. Y Naruto es tan boca floja que ya hubiera gritado algo por todos los cielos, pero el rubio no decía nada, quizás estaba demasiado concentrado prestándole atención a su novia o realmente no le importaba lo que pasaba con Sakura.

Sasuke quería pensar que fuera más lo primero que lo segundo, pues no era propio de Naruto no prestarles atención a sus mejores amigos.

Ya era hora del almuerzo, y como siempre su clase se amontonaba en la puerta para salir a respirar aire fresco. Para suerte del Uchiha Sakura se quedó sentada escribiendo algo en su celular. Al esperar a que todos salieran Sakura estuvo a punto de pararse, pero Sasuke se acercó:

― Sakura, ¿Puedo hablar contigo de algo?

Sakura no parecía interesada como usualmente era cuando Sasuke se acercaba a comentarle algo, pero aun así sonrió y le dijo:

― Claro Sasuke.

Sasuke tomó un respiro y dijo: ― ¿Qué demonios te pasa hoy?

Sakura lo miró extrañada ― ¿Disculpa?

― Tu cabello ― Sasuke señalo sus extensiones ― Tu uniforme ― Sasuke la miro de arriba para abajo ― Tu actitud hacía los maestros… ¿Te encuentras bien Sakura?

Sakura lo miro inverosímil ― ¿A caso me quieres dar consejos de moda Sasuke?

― No es eso ― Dijo Sasuke rápidamente ― Esta no eres tu…

Sakura se cruzó de brazos ― ¿En serio? Y si me conoces tanto, dime, ¿Cómo es que soy yo?

Sasuke frunció el ceño, Sakura sonrió y dijo sarcásticamente ― Digo, es que al parecer tú me conoces más de lo que me conozco yo misma…

― La forma con la que actuaste con Kakashi… eso no fue normal.

Ahora Sakura frunció el ceño ― ¿Ahora me estás llamando zorra?

― No es eso ― A Sasuke se le estaba acabando la paciencia ― No tienes que actuar así para tener notas altas, o para agradarle a tus profesores, o a la gente en sí…

― ¿Disculpa? ― Dijo Sakura con sarcasmo ― No intento agradarle a la gente, ni mucho menos para sacar notas altas, ¿Por quién me tomas Sasuke?

― No lo malinterpretes, te lo digo yo antes de que alguien―

― Ah, creo que ya comprendí ― Dijo Sakura interrumpiéndolo ― ¿A caso esto es por qué estas celoso?

Sasuke hizo una mueca de molestia, ¿Qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra?

― ¿Estás molesto por qué no te presto atención como cuando teníamos doce? ― Sakura se acercó a Sasuke y estiro su mano mientras acariciaba su mejilla simulando un puchero.

― Claro que no ― Sasuke se alejó rápidamente de Sakura completamente alterado por su comportamiento.

― Sasuke, es lindo que estés celoso, pero de una vez te advierto que no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos ― Sakura suspiró ― No me gustas Sasuke, no me gusta tu humor, tu actitud, ni tu peinado ― Sakura hizo una mueca de disgusto al decir lo último ― Puedo soportarte porque eres mi amigo, pero no como algo más… ― Sakura hizo una mueca triste ― Lo siento pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos.

Sasuke realmente estaba sin habla en esos momentos, ¿Cómo fue que todo termino en Sakura rechazándolo y criticando su peinado?

― Además a mí me gustan los hombres maduros ― Sakura se quedó pensante ― Ya sabes, como Kakashi-Sensei ― Sonrío alegremente ante lo último.

Sasuke sintió como se le revolvía el estómago. Sakura debía de tener una mente sucia pues comenzó a reírse pícaramente.

― En fin, te veo en la cafetería Sasuke.

Sakura salió del salón y Sasuke seguía tan impactado que tuvo que tomar asiento para pensar en lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Por qué se sentía tan molesto? Bueno, la explicación que él se daba a si mismo era que es obvio que cualquier se podía molestar con la insolencia de Sakura, pero al fin y al cabo, Sakura solo era un amiga.

Sasuke muchas veces había llegado a pensar que Sakura le era tan indiferente que si dejaban de mantener contacto poco le importaría al Uchiha. Pero ahora se sentía molesto porque dentro de él, sentía que todo lo que le había dicho había causado estragos en su estómago y comenzaba a sentir una leve jaqueca.

Sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos, si a Sakura no le importaba, ¿Por qué a él sí?

Caminó lentamente a la cafetería mientras despejaba sus pensamientos y calmaba sus nervios. Quizás insultar un poco a Naruto lo ayudaría a relajarse, si, eso lo ayudaría.

Al abrir las puertas de la cafetería, diviso como Sakura y Kiba salían por las puertas opuestas. Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿Ahora qué coño ocurría? Sasuke se acercó al grupo de amigas de Sakura y preguntó con un tono amargo:

― ¿A dónde fue Sakura con Kiba?

Ino soltó una risita y las mejillas de Hinata se encendieron, cosa que altero más a Sasuke. Naruto quien se encontraba a lado de Hinata respondió divertido:

― Creo que Sakura por fin va a corresponder a Kiba

― ¿Corresponder? ― Sasuke alzó una ceja

― Sí, dijo algo de que había charlado contigo y que llegó a la conclusión de que si quería estar con la persona que de verdad quería debía de ser toda una mujer experimentada ― Respondió Ino tras soltar otra risita.

Sasuke miró sorprendido a su grupo de amigos.

― ¿Qué acaso no les extraña? ¿Y por qué no hacen nada para detenerla? ¡Sakura está a punto de cometer el error de su vida!

― Oh, relájate Teme ― dijo Naruto ― Sakura ya está mayorcita como para tomar sus propias decisiones, aparte, ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que haga Sakura?

Sasuke fulmino con la mirada a Naruto, quien comía un plato de Ramen.

― S-Sí Sasuke-Kun, tu nunca has demostrado que te importe mucho Sakura… ― dijo Hinata

Sasuke se llevó las manos a su rostro en signo de desesperación ― ¿Qué nunca he demostrado qué? ― Sasuke golpeó la mesa al estresarse con la poca cooperación de sus amigos ― Díganme a donde ha ido Sakura.

Sasuke tenía un semblante tan serio que era escalofriante. Ino trago saliva y dijo:

― Al viejo armario de conserjes que se encuentra cruzando la cancha de futbol ― Sasuke se dispusó a irse corriendo ― ¡Pero no lo has sabido de mí! ― Grito Ino, algo que Sasuke apenas había alcanzado a oír, pues él ya estaba saliendo por el mismo lugar donde Sakura había salido hace unos instantes.

Sasuke corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, él sabía que tenía buena condición física, pero quizás los nervios lo estaban traicionando y su estómago le comenzaba a doler. A parte esas palabras de Naruto y Hinata no podían salir de su cabeza.

" _¿Desde cuándo te importa Sakura?"_

Tenían razón, el mismo hacía unos minutos había decido que no le importaría en lo más mínimo, pero no sabía el por qué se traicionaba a sí mismo y ahora se encontraba corriendo a través de la escuela para encontrarla y detenerla antes de que hiciera algo de lo cual él estaba seguro que se podía arrepentir.

Llegó al lugar y con el corazón latiéndole lentamente, giró la perilla…

― Idiotas, ni si quiera le pusieron seguro ― Pensó Sasuke

Abrió la puerta de golpe y se encontró con Kiba metiéndole mano a Sakura por debajo de la falda y a la pelirosa sin blusa.

― ¡Sasuke-Kun! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ― Preguntó Sakura mientras intentaba cubrirse.

― ¡Sasuke! ¿Pero qué jodidos―

Pero Sasuke le propicio un puñetazo a Kiba en la mejilla, tirándolo al suelo. Tras eso se giró a ver a Sakura con rabia y ella tenía los ojos en blanco.

― ¡Sakura! ― Le gritó ― ¿¡Pero qué jodidos te pasa!? ― Sasuke la tomo por los hombros fuertemente, ella lo miraba sorprendida ― ¡Tú no eres así Sakura!, esta no es la Sakura que yo―

― ¡Uchiha! ― Sasuke se giró hacía Kiba, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Kiba le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Sasuke.

Y Sasuke sintió el golpe al caerse de su cama. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y se levantó exaltado. Miro a su alrededor y se sintió aliviado de encontrarse en su habitación.

Se reincorporó lentamente y checó la hora en su celular, aún faltaba media hora para su cita de estudio con Sakura. Suspiro. Jamás se había sentido tan aliviado de despertarse. Comenzó a escribir un mensaje de texto hacía Itachi explicándole que el también llegaría tarde. Tras eso se puso su calzado y corrió por toda su casa no sin antes agarrar su mochila.

Al salir y respirar el aire fresco camino tan rápido como pudo, se sentía como idiota por tener ese tipo de sueños, y sobre todo culpaba a Naruto. Pero ya después de las cobraría al Uzumaki.

Al llegar a la casa de la Haruno tocó desesperadamente el timbre, dio gracias a Dios por saber que sus padres no se encontraban en su casa, si no, no podría hacer ese tipo de escándalo, y no es como si ahorita tuviera toda la paciencia del mundo.

Sasuke escuchó los pasos de Sakura – Por Dios, hasta podía reconocer sus pasos a lo lejos – y después de unos segundos en los cuales Sakura se asomó por la ventana, le abrió la puerta a Sasuke, dejando ver a una Sakura extrañada.

― Sasuke-Kun, llegas muy temprano ― Dijo Sakura confundida mientras miraba el reloj que se encontraba en la pared de su casa.

Sasuke entró rápidamente a la casa sin invitación de Sakura y cerró la puerta tras de sí, para mirarla fijamente.

― Sakura ― Dijo con una voz profunda ― Me gustas ― Sasuke la tomó por los hombros, Sakura estaba pálida, quizás era el shock ― Y mucho.

Tras eso Sasuke junto sus labios con los de Sakura, moviendo sus labios un poco torpe debido a su inexperiencia y ella correspondió con la misma torpeza, cosa que lo hizo sonreír entre el beso.

Eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche, Itachi entró a su casa y se percató de que todo estaba oscuro.

― Mmm, ¿Sasuke habrá salido con Naruto?

Fue a la cocina en busca de alimento, pero no encontró nada de lo que esperaba.

― Ese glotón… ¿Sería capaz de habérselo comido todo? ― Itachi arqueo su ceja.

Busco por notas alrededor de su casa, pero no encontró nada. Al final recordó la existencia de su celular y se percató que en efecto, tenía un mensaje de Sasuke.

" _Ordena una pizza de carnes frías CON champiñones. Estaré con mi novia hasta tarde._

 _\- Sasuke"_

* * *

 **Terminado a las 5:32 a.m. ... creo que se me da mejor escribir de madrugada...**

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Les agradó?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Si encuentran alguna falta ortográfica pido disculpas.**

 **Por cierto, intenté hacer el menos OoC posible, así que me gustaría que fueran honestos en ese aspecto.**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


End file.
